1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector used for a mobile phone or other electrical devices having different designs and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electronic consuming products such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to comply with miniaturization trend and multiple functions, such as mounting a camera thereon, to meet with requirements of human. As a result, socket connectors for accommodating the cameras therein are correspondingly demanded.
Usually, these electrical connectors used for accommodating and electrically connecting the cameras with the consuming products each provides an insulatvie housing, a shielding member assembled to the insulative housing, and a plurality of terminals engaged with the insulative housing. Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 1′ shown therein comprises a rectangular shielding member 30′ defining a receiving space, an insulative housing 10′ positioned on the bottom of the shielding member 30′, and a plurality of terminals 20′ assembled to receiving passageways 11′ of an insulative housing 10′ which is received in the bottom portion of the receiving space. Each wall of the shielding member 30′ respectively defines a pair of locking barb 301′ at two sides thereof, and the insulative housing 10′ defines a plurality of locking slots 101′ corresponding to the locking barbs 301′. In process of assembling the insulative housing 10′ and the shielding member 30′, the locking barbs 301′ are insert into the locking slots 101′, and then the tapered protrusions of the locking barbs 301′ lock with the locking slots 101′. However, it requires the insulative housing have enough thickness to ensure the reliability of engagement with the shielding member 30′ in this way. The insulative housing results in high profile of the connector along the mating direction, and thus increases the thickness of the consuming products. The insulative housing 10′ even may disengage from the shielding member 30′ when large force is exerted thereto and thus, damage the electrical connection. Furthermore, the large profile housing goes against the trend of cost down.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.